


Bottled Up

by BarPurple



Series: Sluggys's Feb Prompts [26]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: “Stay the night. Please.” & “Don’t ever mention that again.”





	

Of course she’d been surprised when he asked her to stay with him during the night. Normally when he was upset he wanted space, but this time he seemed more sad than angry. He’d asked hesitantly, almost as if he was sure she would reject him out of hand. She hadn’t said yes straight away, she’d wanted to know exactly what he wanted from her before she committed to anything. He’d not been able to meet her eye when he confessed he just wanted to hold her and nothing more. That hadn’t been entirely true; she’d discovered after they had lain on the bed fully clothed that what he really craved was to be held by her. He’d melted into her embrace when she offered it, silently clinging to her. 

At some point she drifted off to sleep and woken alone with only the linger warmth of him on the bedspread to confirm his presence hadn’t been a strange dream. Nothing between them changed. There was a brief moment of awkwardness as she served morning tea when she saw a plea in his strange eyes and she understood that what had happened wasn’t to be mentioned. It was an easy enough request to uphold, if he wouldn’t speak of it who else could she tell? 

Years later in Storybrooke she did bring it up and Rumple confessed that it had been the anniversary of him losing Bae. He didn’t have to ask her to hold him, she knew exactly what he needed and now she knew why. This time they did talk; until the small hours of the morning they talked about Bae and when they woke together Rumple appeared lighter somehow.


End file.
